


Accidentally Married

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Accidentally... Jagnus [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Anal, BDSM, Bottom Jace Wayland, Butt Plugs, Dom Magnus Bane, Explicit Sexual Content, Kneeling, M/M, Oral, Power Kink, Praise Kink, Rimming, Slash, Sub Jace Wayland, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Now that their relationship officially moved on from 'no strings attached sex' to being boyfriends, it's time to meet the people important to each other, start going on public dates.However, when they're visiting a warlock community, Jace kind of accidentally gets them married. In his defense, he didn't know the customs or that this was a binding magic spell. Oops...?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Series: Accidentally... Jagnus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573954
Comments: 24
Kudos: 237





	Accidentally Married

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Extraho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraho/gifts).



Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Accidentally Married || Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus

Title: Accidentally Married – Bonded by Accident

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, accidental marriage, BDSM, kneeling, praise kink, power kink, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, rimming, butt plugs

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Maxwell 'Max' Lightwood, Catarina Loss, Ragnor Fell, Raphael Santiago, Camille Belcourt

Summary: Now that their relationship officially moved on from 'no strings attached sex' to being boyfriends, it's time to meet the people important to each other, start going on public dates. However, when they're visiting a warlock community, Jace kind of accidentally gets them married. In his defense, he didn't know the customs or that this was a binding magic spell. Oops...?

**Accidentally Married**

_Bonded by Accident_

Magnus loved having his little Shadowhunter on his knees. Jace looked just far too pretty with his head tilted up to look at Magnus from beneath his lashes, those plush lips stretched wide around Magnus' cock. Granted, Magnus took _all_ forms of kneeling from his sub, however there was a very special appeal to Jace on his knees with the purpose of sucking Magnus' cock.

"You're doing wonderful, my little angel", praised Magnus, fingers entangled in Jace's hair. "You're so good for me. Make me come and I'll reward you properly."

The way Jace went lax beneath his fingers at the praise made the warlock smirk. His little Shadowhunter was thriving off praise and considering just how good he was for Magnus, it wasn't hard to indulge that particular kink. Truly, over the past four months, Jace had softened up to him so much, had opened up to him. The blonde trusted him and that showed not just in the bedroom, where he was a particularly eager sub. Magnus smirked as his fingers wrapped tighter around Jace's hair, tugging encouragingly. Obediently, Jace went to work with even more gusto, doing that little thing with his tongue that always drove Magnus wild. Jace knew exactly how to draw it out, but he also knew how to finish it quickly. Groaning, Magnus thrust deeper, coming in Jace's mouth.

The blonde swallowed greedily and as he pulled off, he tilted his head up. Licking his red-swollen deliberately slow, he looked at Magnus from beneath his dark lashes. Magnus _loved_ that look on Jace's face, so devoted, waiting for his next order, clinging onto Magnus' hips and waiting.

"Mh... now, do you deserve a treat, my little sub?", asked Magnus thoughtfully.

"Yes, yes, yes", gasped Jace out, nuzzling against Magnus' hip pleadingly. "I've been good, please."

Smiling bemused, Magnus ran his fingers through Jace's golden hair. "Very well, a good boy gets a treat. On the bed, on all four, ass up."

Jace eagerly obeyed and when Magnus followed, he pushed a large pillow beneath Jace's body and then, with a firm hand between Jace's shoulder-blades, did the warlock push Jace down. He adjusted his blonde a little more, spreading his knees apart and bringing him down some more. His pretty bubble-butt was remaining up though, very invitingly so at that. And between those tempting cheeks, a shiny, red jewel. A ruby. Magnus liked giving his little Shadowhunter gifts, especially pretty gifts, even more so when Jace could _wear_ them. This one was a customized princess-plug, steel but with a pure golden alloy, and a real ruby at the end, prettily sticking out of Jace's ass.

"I love how it looks on you, my little angel", purred Magnus pleased, nudging it a little. "Love when you wear something _for me_. You've been wearing it all day for me, mh?"

"Yes, sir", gasped Jace out, fingers clawed into his pillow. "Ple—ease-"

"Of course, of course. You _did_ earn it. Been so good for me all day, my pretty."

Magnus smiled amused as he pulled Jace's cheeks apart. Carefully, he eased the plug out, earning that cute, desperate little whimper from Jace. Magnus still remembered when they had first slept with each other, how Jace had claimed bottoming wasn't for him. Now, the pretty blonde was downright addicted to it, craving the penetration. If Magnus plugged him, Jace would always whimper at the loss once it was removed. Smiling, Magnus kissed Jace's cheek.

"Okay, I want you to relax now, angel. Can you do that for me?"

Jace's eyelids fluttered close and he nodded. Licking his lips hungrily, Magnus dove in for the treat. He licked a broad stripe over Jace's hole, feeling it flutter beneath his tongue. Teasingly, Magnus pressed down, circling the hole in a way that made Jace whimper softly. Putting more pressure on it, he circled the hole once more before slipping his tongue in.

/break\

Jace keened and arched his back as Magnus' tongue drove him insane. Rimming was definitely in his like... top five of things to do with his warlock. The way Magnus ate him out, like he was the most delicious buffet imaginable. Then again, the way Magnus was with him always made Jace feel like he was the most amazing, the best thing possible. Magnus made him feel... cherished and valued and also safe. That was why he could trust the warlock, lean back and submit to him.

"Ma—ag, Magnus, _please_ ", gasped Jace out between moans.

He knew he was humping the pillow at that point, bug he felt no shame about it. All day long, he had been wearing his princess plug for his dom, feeling that pressure inside him, a teasing promise for the night to come. And _then_ he had gotten to suck Magnus off, feeling that heavy, heavenly cock in his mouth, its whole weight, and getting to taste his boyfriend's cum. Now it was _his_ turn.

"You're so pretty when you beg", whispered Magnus as he pulled off.

"No—o. Don't stop", groaned Jace frustrated, knuckles turning white as he clung to the pillow.

"Now, now. You have a choice now, little one", chuckled Magnus, sounding very indulgent. "Do you want to come on my tongue, or do you want to come on my cock...?"

After a certain stretch of silence did Magnus nudge him. "Angel...? You still with me?"

"Contemplating my options", grunted Jace. "I love your tongue. But... your cock..."

"Well, if you don't make a choice, you don't get to come at all", offered Magnus casually.

"Cock", blurted Jace out immediately. "I wanna come on your cock please, sir."

"Sir, huh? Means you _really_ want something", mused Magnus with a smirk. "Very well."

Part of Jace hated that Magnus knew him this well and the other part _loved_ it. Loved that he finally had some who knew him, truly knew him maybe even on a deeper level than his parabatai, in the sense that Magnus _understood_. Magnus had seen his mother die, Magnus had lived through abuse himself. As much as Jace loved his parabatai and knew that Alec fully supported and loved him, there were things that Alec would never understand, not like that. This thing he had with Magnus, it was just as unique as his bond with Alec, but entirely different. It was hard to explain, especially for someone who had never felt romantic love before, not like this.

"Relax, sweetheart", whispered Magnus into Jace's ear.

Jace's breath hitched as the warlock pushed in, slowly. That cock was _made_ to fuck Jace and no, Jace was not taking criticism on that. The curve, the length, the girth, everything about it made it simply perfect, exactly where it was right now. Jace's own cock jerked violently when Magnus bottomed out. He felt like he had been turned into a boneless puddle, such a deeply relaxed state just by knowing Magnus would take care of him now, and finally having the warlock inside of him. The grip on his thighs was tight, likely to leave bruises in the morning, another thought that made Jace's cock leak pre-cum. Being marked by Magnus in any capacity was his favorite thing.

The way the purple bruising would decorate his hips, show where Magnus' fingers had been...

"C... Can I come, please?", asked Jace desperately. "Fuck, I-"

"Sh. I got you, puppy", assured Magnus, voice gentle as he wrapped his fingers around Jace's cock. "Yes, you're allowed to come. I want you to come for me, be a good boy."

Howling, Jace came into his boyfriend's hand, arching up hard before collapsing onto the bed, only Magnus' grip holding him upright as the warlock kept fucking into him, riding out Jace's orgasm until his own hit. Eyelids closed, Jace simply let Magnus fuck him until the warlock came hard, filling him up. Another favorite of Jace's, but then again, it did kind of play into his marked-by-Magnus kink. When Magnus pulled out, he grabbed a plug – not the princess plug, a larger one, one that would properly keep all of Magnus' cum inside the blonde.

"Worth it, babe?", asked Magnus lowly as he sat up.

"Always, Mag", whispered Jace contently, looking over his shoulder up at Magnus.

What followed was Magnus taking a warm, wet towel to gently clean Jace up before he sat down next to the blonde. Gentle fingers ran through Jace's hair while Magnus adjusted himself to lay beside him. Nearly on autopilot did Jace roll over until he was tucked under Magnus' arm, resting his head on his boyfriend's strong chest, his hand sprawled on the warlock's six-pack.

"Can we talk, angel?", asked Magnus while playing with Jace's hair.

"Depends. Does it require brain-power? Then no. Because you turned that off", grunted Jace.

"No major brain-power required", assured Magnus and kissed the top of Jace's head. "I was just wondering, do you recall our conversation last month...? When you came to the _startling_ realization that the two of us are dating, my angel?"

"Hard to forget. Got me my first boyfriend. What about it?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it. About how it was your siblings who made you realize we're dating, before we... actually called it that", offered Magnus slowly. "I was thinking, we've been... together for five months now. Dated for the past month. I've met Isabelle a few times at the club, but never... officially and never outside of the club."

"Ma—ag. Please get to the point, I'm getting sleepy", requested Jace with a yawn.

"I would like to officially meet your siblings. I know how much they mean to you and I... think that we're in a point in our relationship where... I want it to be more than just you and me."

"...I'm confused, that second part sounded like a threesome-proposal but the first part was about my siblings...?", asked Jace, blinking up at his boyfriend. "What does that mean?"

Magnus laughed and leaned down to kiss Jace's temple. "Not what I meant. I mean that our relationship is... very much just between the two of us, most of it happens right here, in my loft. Even our date-nights. We very rarely go out and mostly to the club that I own."

"So you... want to...", drawled Jace out, waiting for Magnus to put it to words.

"Be public. Make it official. We've been officially dating for a month, but have never actually gone on any big, public dates. Only the club, sometimes to _Taki's Diner_ , but I want more for our relationship, Jace. I want to take you onto nice dates and I want to officially meet your siblings, as your boyfriend", supplied Magnus patiently. "What do you think, angel?"

"...Okay", whispered Jace softly before burying his face in Magnus' neck. "Now no more talking. Just sleeping, okay? You can plan your great dinner party or something tomorrow."

/break\

"If you invite _my_ siblings to that... dinner-thing, whatever... then invite your siblings too."

Jace looked over his coffee-mug, a challenging gleam in his eyes as he stared his boyfriend down. This was sure to make Magnus cancel this silly dinner-thing. There was just... no way Magnus would want to introduce _him_ to his family. Jace was just some random Shadowhunter... Magnus was _the_ High Warlock of Brooklyn. Said High Warlock stared at Jace in confusion now.

"Sweetheart, I don't... have family. They've been dead for centuries", whispered Magnus.

"Oh, bullshit", snorted Jace and took a slow sip of his coffee. "By that definition, guess we're dining all alone because I don't have family anymore either. Because my blood-family's been dead for years too... and it's not like the Lightwoods ever legally adopted me either. Iz, Alec and Max aren't my family by blood or law, but by _choice_. They're as much my siblings as Ragnor Fell and Catarina Loss are yours. And I know you consider Raphael Santiago your son, you practically raised the guy and you call him 'my boy' when you two talk on the phone."

Magnus regarded him with a wondrous look on his face. Sure, Magnus had never met Alec, but he had met Izzy. Jace? He hadn't met any of the people important to Magnus yet and he had figured there was a reason for it. What they had, even though they had been calling it a relationship for the past month, it was still mainly sex and what romance they had was intimately shared between the two of them. Jace was fine with it. Prejudices existed on both sides. Jace knew he couldn't tell Maryse, Robert and Hodge that he was dating a _warlock_. They wouldn't have any understanding for it. Jace had figured that Magnus' centuries old warlock friends may feel similar about Magnus dating a Shadowhunter; or they'd simply not take it very serious, considering Jace was just a feeble little mortal with a short life-span. They'd literally just have to out-wait him for a few decades. Not that Jace really thought Magnus was gonna stick with him that long.

"That's... a very fair point, angel", agreed Magnus after a long moment. "Very well! I will arrange dinner for this Friday. You invite your family, I will... invite my family."

Mismatched eyes stared at him a little dumbly. Wait, what had just happened...?

/break\

"I can't believe you are _finally_ introducing us to the infamous Jace Wayland."

"Ragnor, don't exaggerate", chided Magnus displeased, nose tinted pink.

"Oh, Ragnor is in no way exaggerating", chuckled Catarina mischievously. "It's been Jace this and Jace that and oh my beautiful angel cooked this and he was so endearing last night that..."

Magnus glared fiercely at them both as he handed them wine. The Shadowhunters were due to arrive any time now; but with their missions one never knows for sure, so Magnus was already entertaining his friends. Raphael arched an eyebrow as he accepted his glass.

"Why have you been hiding him away for months?", asked Raphael curiously.

"You three are awful and I didn't want to chase him away", grunted Magnus defensively.

"You're really... fond of him, mh?", whispered Catarina, training knowing eyes on Magnus.

"I... am", replied Magnus, voice breaking just a bit. "So please, be nice to him. Don't chase him away. He's... precious to me."

He sighed as he endured the trio of knowing and teasing looks he was receiving at that. Thankfully not for too long, because he could hear the door open and multiple footsteps approaching.

"Woah, this place is awesome? And giant? _This_ is where your _boyfriend_ lives?"

"Max, shush. He can probably hear you", grumbled Jace, sounding embarrassed.

"He's not wrong, parabatai. This place is fancy. With such good taste, _why_ is he dating you...?"

"Alec! Don't be mean! And Jace totally wore Magnus down. Over weeks. It was pathetic to watch."

"...I hate you both, Max is my favorite Lightwood."

Considering the amused looks the others offered him, Magnus' fondness was showing on his face. The banter was endearing to listen to, that wasn't his fault. He turned toward the door, smiling.

"We're on the balcony, Jace", called Magnus out.

Jace had a weird look on his face as the Shadowhunters exited the loft. Despite the odd look, Jace headed straight for Magnus. The warlock waited. The two were used to public displays of affection, drunkenly in the club. However, in a more private setting? And around people dear to them? Magnus was not sure what Jace _wanted_ , how comfortable he'd be with this, so he simply leaned back and waited what his pretty blonde was going to do.

"Jace?", asked Jace a bit pointedly while leaning down. "You _never_ call me 'Jace'."

He rested his hand in the nape of Magnus' neck and slowly pulled him closer, until their lips touched. Smiling into the kiss, Magnus laid an arm around Jace's waist and casually pulled him closer until the blonde was sitting right next to the warlock.

"I didn't know how much you'd appreciate my... colorful array of nicknames in front of your... siblings", offered Magnus softly, his hand still on Jace's hip.

Rolling his eyes a little, Jace turned toward the three dark-haired Shadowhunters awkwardly standing in front of the table. "Mag, that's them. You already met Izzy, that's Alec and the half-pint is Max. Guys, this is... my... boyfriend. Magnus Bane. Be nice, don't embarrass me, _please_."

"Were you talking to him or us with that last part?", asked Isabelle innocently.

"All four of you", grunted Jace with a deadpan.

"I already like him, Magnus", laughed Ragnor delighted.

"Woah. He has _horns_ ", gasped Max out, eyes large.

"Max", hissed Jace. "That's _rude_."

"But true", countered Ragnor amused, looking at the child. "Let me guess, you have never met an actual warlock before in your life? Little Shadowhunter, sheltered in an Institute?"

"Yu—up", confirmed Max, scooting closer toward Ragnor.

"Ragnor Fell, Catarina Loss and Raphael Santiago. Whom I'd implore not to embarrass me too, please", introduced Magnus with a sigh as he got up to shake hands with the older Lightwoods.

Jace all the while found himself kind of circled by Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael. Like he was being apprised. Shifting awkwardly, Jace ran his fingers through his hair.

"Pretty, that one", noted Ragnor. "You always had a weakness for those baby-blues, Magnus."

"And _those_ are very special baby-blues. Heterochromia. Genetic?", asked Catarina interested.

"No, my father used to beat me as a child", replied Jace.

Way to bring the mood down. He startled when Catarina suddenly pulled him into a hug.

"I'm keeping this one, Magnus", stated Catarina seriously. "You better be good to him." She turned a little toward the Lightwoods. "Wait, Magnus said you are his siblings. Will I have to legally adopt all four of you...? Because I am ready to do that."

"His... biological father. He died twelve years ago", supplied Alec, eyes trained on Jace. "Our parents took Jace in back then."

Magnus approached them with glasses. "Now, which ones of you are of drinking age...? All three?"

Max giggled at that and shook his head. "No—o. I'm ten."

"Ah, my mistake. You look like such a mature young man", chuckled Magnus teasingly.

He used magic to turn the third cocktail into a juice, causing Max to gasp in excitement. Little children were so endearing and it was adorable how much the magic seemed to appeal to him.

"So you're the High Warlock of Brooklyn?", asked Alec as they all sat down.

"I am. And you're the parabatai?", asked Magnus back, looking amused.

"Yes. So... if you hurt Jace, I'm going to hurt you", warned Alec, the look on his face dark.

Magnus was only mildly startled and slightly pleased. He loved Jace, he wanted Jace to be happy and safe; having a caring parabatai who would avenge him was very nice. The pleased expression changed into a content smile when Jace finally also sat down, next to him.

"Drinks first, then dinner. I know you like to cook, sweetheart. But I took the liberty to order in, from all our favorite restaurants. With all of us, that could be a nice pick, mh?"

"Mh... more food, all the food I like eating. You're the best", purred Jace pleased.

"You know it, honey", chuckled Magnus, one arm around Jace's waist.

"Okay, but this place is gorgeous, Magnus", offered Isabelle after a moment. "I love it."

"Thanks. I do too. It's why I live here."

"I like the cats. I always wanted a cat", noted Max, petting one of the cats on his lap.

They exchanged pleasant small-talk during their drinks, but afterward, when they moved on to the dinner, things got more interesting. Isabelle and Catarina talked mostly about science, once Isabelle learned that Catarina was a nurse. Magnus talked to Alec, a bit silted at times and Alec kept glaring at him but for the most part pleasantly. Every now and again, Jace switched between talking to Ragnor and talking to Catarina. The only one not entirely engaging was Raphael; he watched. Watched with sharp eyes. Magnus knew he was being watched, Raphael wanted to know if Jace was good for Magnus. Part of Magnus appreciated the concern, the other part didn't like how that made Jace flinch away at times, because the blonde could feel the pressure.

Things got more relaxed after dinner, when they moved to the living room for more drinks. Max was mostly keeping himself busy chasing the cats, playing with them and petting them. Whenever Magnus injected himself into the conversation between Catarina and Isabelle, he had to admit that the girl was very fascinating. A brilliant mind and with great taste.

/break\

"This was so—o exhausting", groaned Jace as he just collapsed face first onto the bed.

Magnus smiled fondly as he looked at the sprawled-out blonde on his bed. They had just said goodbye to their families and, when Alec had asked if Jace was coming home with them and the blonde declined saying he would be staying over, Alec had _once again_ glared at Magnus. It was a bit amusing for Magnus. Jace groaned once more and then rolled over.

"It was fun", offered Magnus while he got changed. "Your parabatai is... a _bit_ possessive and protective, but I think Isabelle already likes me? And Maxwell was very excited about the magic."

"Ragnor is fun. He had a lot of stories about you", whispered Jace, stiffing a yawn. "I'm just confused about Peru. You told me about being in Peru with Cat and Ragnor, but when I asked Cat, she told... entirely different stories about it. Like, from a whole different _century_. And then Ragnor came with another story, set in another century. Seriously... what is the truth?"

Smiling fondly, Magnus entangled his fingers in Jace's hair. "All of it is the truth. Peru is... Peru."

"Be vague, why don't you?", huffed Jace and scooted closer to rest his head on Magnus' lap.

Smiling bemused, Magnus settled down, adjusting his boyfriend so Jace was pressed against him. Slowly, the cats came to join them on the bed and the evening turned more comfortable and calm.

"...I'm glad I got to meet them", whispered Jace lowly. "I... actually had fun."

"Yes", hummed Magnus. "Me too. It's very nice to put... faces to the names now."

Humming softly, Magnus continued playing with Jace's hair as they laid in silence. It had just been one evening, yet it felt as though their relationship was so much deeper now. It was about more than just putting a face to the name, it was about their families' approval, connecting with them.

/break\

Jace loved the Pandemonium. He loved how Magnus ruled it basically like a king. When Jace would enter and find Magnus in the VIP lounge, lounging with who could only be described as his devoted followed, it was like a king holding court. And it went straight to Jace's cock. There was just something about Magnus radiating power like that...

Before Magnus could spot him, Jace headed to the bar to get a drink first. It had been a long and exhausting day and he really needed a drink. And then he needed his boyfriend. When he turned around again, glass still against his lips, he had to pause. Magnus wasn't with his court anymore. Instead, the High Warlock stood aside, looking serious as he talked to a long-haired pretty woman.

Slowly, Jace inched closer. There was a tense line to Magnus, he seemed nearly defensive as he talked to her. Her expression was sly and sweet, but in a manipulative way. They parted, Magnus looking displeased as he put distance between the two. Instead of following his boyfriend, Jace remained standing there, watching doubtfully.

"Hey, Hal. Can... you tell me who that was?", asked Jace softly as he spotted his favorite bouncer.

Harold was this big, intimidating bald guy, who was a very kind and gentle soul on the inside. The werewolf crossed his arms with a serious expression and nodded gravely.

"That's the ex", grunted Hal. "Camille. She sometimes shows up here, pretending it's about clan leader and High Warlock business. We all agree you're a total upgrade, by the way. Like. Totally."

He rested a large hand on Jace's shoulder and squeezed encouragingly. "Thanks, big guy."

He had heard about Camille. Especially from Ragnor and Catarina, who had a lot to say on the topic. The good and the bad. After Jace had first heard about the heartbreak this woman had caused for Magnus, he had the urge to personally stake her. However, there were more sides and things were more complicated than that. Apparently, she _had_ done good for Magnus, but still... Straightening up, Jace headed over to follow Camille outside. She noticed, obviously.

"You. You're Magnus'... latest little plaything. Newest rebound, right?"

Jace narrowed his eyes at her as he stepped up to the vampire. "I'm his _boyfriend_. Not a rebound. I get it, it's a power-play for you, isn't it? Because that's all you got."

Camille arched one eyebrow, displeasure evident on her face. "How _dare_ you-"

"Nah. You know I'm right", snorted Jace. "You lost him. And it's all your fault. There's no getting him back and you have only yourself to blame. But if you _ever_ hurt him again, you'll regret it. And you know what, that clan-business you claim to have? Let Raphael handle it when it concerns Magnus. I won't let you twist and manipulate him again, I won't let you _hurt_ him."

For a moment, Camille bared her fangs at him and all he did was rest a hand on his seraph-blade. "You don't want to do that, Belcourt. Because if you attack me first, I _will_ defend myself. And it'll be the last thing you see, I can promise you that. Don't risk the Clave's wrath over your petty pining for the man whose heart you broke. Now get out of _my boyfriend's_ club."

Glaring at her, Jace headed back, passing a very pleased looking Hal who gave him a thumbs-up. He found his boyfriend back at his lounge, but the king looked sullen and distracted. Laying an arm around Magnus' shoulder, Jace threw one leg over Magnus' lap and settled down straddling the warlock. It startled Magnus for only a second, before a soft smile settled on his lips.

"You made it after all, puppy. It's gotten so late, I figured your mission ran too long..."

"Gotta admit, I was pretty much dead on my feet, but... I _really_ wanted to see you", replied Jace, kissing Magnus sweetly. "And now I'm glad I walked here despite my aching feet."

"My poor little angel", gasped Magnus. "Let's... keep you off your feet for the rest of the night, mh? I could keep you right here in my lap, I do like you there."

"I'd like that", hummed Jace contently, nuzzling his face into Magnus' neck.

"You... have been working very hard lately", noted Magnus after a while of cuddling.

"Ye—eah? I tend to do that. And... Hodge's gotten pretty tired of me sneaking out for 'my girlfriend'...", muttered Jace, making a face. "...They... really wouldn't understand, I-"

"I know, sweetheart", interrupted Magnus in a hushed voice. "You told the people who matter the most and that's all that matters to me. I'm not forcing you to come out to someone who's going to give you a hard time, angel. You're out here, in public, not ashamed of our relationship."

Jace hummed and cuddled a little closer to Magnus. "Good. It's... good you understand."

"Of course, sweetheart", whispered Magnus gently, pressing a kiss against Jace's temple. "However, I was thinking... maybe it would be nice for you to get out of here for a bit. Just one weekend."

"How would I justify a whole weekend of being gone?", argued Jace with a frown. "Look, I can come over in the evenings and spend the night anyway, that's fine too, right?"

"No. No, I don't mean you spending a weekend at the loft with me. I want to take you away for a weekend. Now that we _are_... public, I wanted to... show you off a little. There is this wonderful small Downworlder community, a whole town down in Mexico where primarily warlocks live. I have a vacation home there. I want to go on a weekend getaway with you, angel."

"...Oh", whispered Jace surprised, before he frowned.

"It's okay if you can't make it", assured Magnus, but the look on his face was one of disappointment. "I understand your duties come first and that you couldn't find a way to justify it to your superiors. I simply thought it would be... a nice idea."

Even though Magnus said it was fine – and meant it, because Magnus would never hold this against him – Jace still felt guilty. It was a nice idea and Jace would love it. But he couldn't just take a three day vacation, Hodge would have questions that Jace couldn't answer.

/break\

"You're moping. Why are you moping, parabatai?"

Alec had Jace pinned, which in itself was already rare. At least at the end of a fight. Most of the time, Jace won. But today, he was very distracted. He even looked... sad. Which was strange.

"If your warlock upset you-", warned Alec with a glare.

"Mag... wants to take me away for a weekend, just the two of us. But... I can't. What would I even tell Hodge?", sighed Jace with a frown. "I... I'd love to go with him though..."

Alec furrowed his brows as he sat up. "You... _really_ care for him."

"I... love him", muttered Jace, cheeks red. "I haven't _told_ him that yet. But I do. He... He makes me feel all those things, Alec. Things I never thought I'd feel. I'm just..."

Alec averted his eyes, heart clenching. He had loved Jace for so long and all he ever had wanted was for Jace to be happy. Long since, he had given up on being the one to make Jace this happy, it was clear Jace didn't feel the same as him and even so, Alec had made the choice to become parabatai with Jace, maybe as an excuse to never tell Jace the truth. Alec had made his bed and now he had to lay in it. But Jace... he had... found someone to be happy with. Someone he _loved_.

"How about we go raid the fridge for now?", suggested Alec gently.

"Food's always good", hummed Jace with a half-smile. "You're the best, Alec."

And he intended to be the best, even if it hurt him to see Jace happy with someone else.

/break\

"I do so hate it when he mopes, Catarina", sighed Ragnor and shook his head. "He's no fun."

"Oh, leave him be", chided Catarina, a certain fondness in her voice. "He was looking forward to taking Jace out for a weekend. Their situation... _is_ complicated."

"Yes, but that's what he gets for dating a Shadowhunter", grunted Ragnor dismissively. "Look, I feel for you, Magnus. I really do. But... you chose to date a Shadowhunter."

"It wasn't much of a choice", argued Magnus with a glare. "He was just... suddenly there. And I grew attached to him. It simply happened, it was out of my control."

"So sappy. So tragic", sighed Ragnor with a shake of his head.

Huffing, Magnus turned away from his friends. Really, all he had wanted was some sympathy considering tonight was when he had planned on going to Santa Salome with his little Shadowhunter. He startled a little when the door unlocked. Admittedly, he hadn't thought Jace would show up today at all. It made Magnus feel bad to know that Jace was feeling guilty about it, but Magnus also couldn't hide his disappointment.

"Mag! Mag, what are you still sitting around for? Get up, get up."

Magnus furrowed his brows as his excited Shadowhunter came running up to him with a bag in hand. "...What is going on here, Jace? You look... ready to stay over, for more than a night?"

"Yeah. More than a night. Like, a weekend. In Mexico. With my boyfriend", stated Jace.

"I may not have gotten that right, but I thought the job and the... closet... kept you from it."

"Hello, Ragnor. Nice to see you", drawled Jace. "Well, yes. That was the problem. Bu—ut my parabatai is amazing. Him and Izzy made up a demon-hunt all the way upstate. A day's trip there, a day's trip back and the mission itself. 'We' will be gone for three days."

"They... made up a mission?", asked Catarina surprised.

"Yeah. I now have an alibi to be gone the weekend and Izzy is happy about a weekend off too."

"So... we can go on our trip?", asked Magnus surprised.

"We. Can. Go. On. Our. Trip", stated Jace, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"But he knows that you invited us to go with you now, right?", asked Ragnor. "Because I was promised a vacation. And I will _not_ miss out on that just because your little plaything changed his mind, Magnus Bane. The food! The weather. The _pool_."

"The little plaything is literally right here", grunted Jace unimpressed. "And the little plaything doesn't mind you two coming along. But you better bring good earplugs with you."

He smirked at Ragnor, especially when the warlock made a face. "Yes, yes. We have magic, we can silence the room. I will sleep like a baby while Magnus fucks your brains out."

"Sounds like a wonderful holiday plan", stated Jace firmly, arms around Magnus' neck.

"Well then, open up a portal and let's get going. The weather in New York is so dreadfully cold these days, I can't wait for a good sunbath", sighed Catarina.

/break\

Santa Salome was beautiful. It was like a picture-perfect town. The weather was also exactly right for sunbathing, something Jace enjoyed and that in return seemed like something Magnus was enjoying (the High Warlock kept leering at Jace, sweaty in the sun).

The four of them had arrived in Santa Salome Thursday evening and Jace had enjoyed all of Friday so far. They had gone out to town, the warlocks had shown Jace around and they went to a small family restaurant for lunch. Right now, Jace was sprawled out at the pool again (as he had been in the morning, before they had gone to town), reading a book. Though he was distracted.

"Sweetness? You keep frowning. Is the book giving you a hard time?", teased Magnus.

"Ha, ha, ha", huffed Jace and put his book down. "No. I just... I keep thinking. I mean... Tell me, am I imagining it or are people here... glaring at me...? Back when we were in town together..."

"Oh, don't think too hard on it. They love gossip, that bunch. And you're the juiciest."

Ragnor made a dismissive hand-gesture as he passed the couple and sat down on a chair himself. Magnus rolled his eyes, though Jace simply frowned at the horned warlock.

"What does that mean...? Why would I be gossip?"

"You're a Shadowhunter. As Magnus surely told you, this town is primarily warlocks."

"Right. Yeah. Sure", nodded Jace slowly.

" _And_ ", continued Ragnor, a smirk on his face. "You're dating Magnus. You're a Shadowhunter dating a High Warlock – and not just _any_ High Warlock at that, the magnificent Magnus Bane."

"Ri—ight", snorted Jace, though he sobered up at the expression on Magnus' face – one of genuine embarrassment. "What, you some kind of big deal? I mean, I know you are, in New York, since you're the High Warlock. But... there's literally one in every major city, isn't there?"

"Magnus Hieronymus Bane!", exclaimed Catarina.

She had been napping on the chair on Jace's other side. She lowered her glasses to glare at Magnus.

" _Not_ my middle-name", grunted Magnus dryly.

"You haven't told him, you old dog", laughed Ragnor, slapping Magnus' chest.

"Told me... what?", wanted Jace to know, looking suspiciously at the three warlocks.

"That you're in the company of royalty", supplied Ragnor, pointing at Magnus. "Magnus Bane, son of Asmodeus, king of Edom. Making Magnus, as the only child of this particular Greater Demon, the crown-prince of Edom. He really didn't tell you, huh?"

"...You're a _prince_ ", grunted Jace, narrowing his eyes at Magnus.

"I-" But he didn't finish the sentence, he just let it hang there.

Sighing, Jace closed his book and got up. "You know what, if you're so lost on words, I'll be going to bed early. You can go to dinner alone, I'll just be eating a sandwich, like a peasant."

"Oh, don't be like that, angel-", called Magnus out after him.

"Magnus. Let him go", sighed Catarina gently, grabbing him by the wrist.

"Why? For once, I'm not being the one who's overdramatic", huffed Magnus.

"Do you... really not get it?", asked Catarina, giving him a look.

"I understand that he has a right to be upset that I lied to him, but... c'mon", sighed Magnus.

"C'mon?", echoed Catarina in disbelief. "Magnus, the boy already thought that you didn't introduce him to us because to you it's just a fling. Because you're _an immortal_ and _the High Warlock_ and he's just a pretty, young Shadowhunter with no special family-name."

"What...?", asked Magnus slowly, looking at his friend.

"Oh, he told us, last cocktail night, while you were distracted with that cat throwing up", added Ragnor dismissively. "He was _very_ drunk and very happy. Told us how happy he was to know us, that you introduced us, because it meant he wasn't just some pretty fling."

"We've been together for half a year now. Openly dating for two months", argued Magnus confused.

"You have. Still he thinks you're quite far out of his league", supplied Catarina gently. "And now he knows you're not _just_ the High Warlock, but an actual prince...?"

Gritting his teeth, Magnus stared at them. When he heaved a defeated sigh, he crossed his arms and headed inside. A part of him had suspected Jace to have such doubts. There was a clear power-imbalance between the two of them and Magnus was acutely aware of it. He just wished that his little Shadowhunter would have come to him with those feelings.

"Sweetheart?", asked Magnus, gently knocking on their bedroom door.

No answer. The door was locked. Magnus could easily portal inside, but if Jace needed some distance between them then Magnus was going to respect that. Sighing, he leaned against the door.

"Jace", tried Magnus again, voice honest and soft. "I didn't tell you not because I don't _care_ to share things with you. You _know_ that. I told... I told you things I never told anyone aside from Catarina and Ragnor. I didn't tell you because... I don't like to think on it. He... He may be my blood but he is... I worked hard to make a name for myself. Magnus Bane. Not 'the son of Asmodeus'."

Magnus paused for a moment, waiting if he could hear sounds. "I understand that it's different for you, that it feels different for you right now. But you're not just a fling for me. I love you."

There was a sound at that, a surprised little noise. It made Magnus smile. Admittedly not the way he had planned on telling Jace that he loved him for the first time, but it felt like the right time.

"I also understand that that's a lot to take in... even more now", continued Magnus. "You, stay in tonight. Think things over. I made sure the fridge holds some of your favorites. I'll be going out with Catarina and Ragnor, it'll give you some time. There's this one place we wanted to go that you can't go anyway, because it's only for warlocks and those who belong. I love you, angel."

/break\

"He said he loves me. He just... talked to the door and said he loves me. Who does that. You're not allowed to _cheat_ like that. When I'm upset, he can't just... say things like those, Iz."

Isabelle on the other end of the line laughed. "He said he loves you, can't you be _happy_?"

Jace glared at his phone at that. "I just... He's _a prince_ , Iz. I'm a no-name Shadowhunter. The name Wayland doesn't mean anything. And it's not like I... don't _hear_ the gossip. I'm at the Pandemonium often enough, I've heard my fair share of backhanded comments from warlocks who think Magnus could do better and since I'm just a young, naive Shadowhunter, I guess they're right."

"Oh come on", huffed Isabelle. "You don't actually think that."

"He's _centuries_ older than me. Not just decades, Iz. Centuries. Centuries of experience, of honing his skills. I... I don't know, I just figured he was in this for the fun, not for serious feelings."

"Well, you're wrong. The guy's totally in love with you. Alec and I noticed during dinner already and every time we came over afterward. The way he looks at you? Like nothing else in the room even matters. Jace. He loves you. So he's royalty, eh. Just means you got yourself even more of a sugar daddy than you thought you had. You'll get used to it."

"He's not my _sugar daddy_ , Lightwood!", hissed Jace and made a face.

"Let's see... an older guy, who is filthy rich and buying you stuff... mmh..."

"Oh, shut up, stop being smug", snorted Jace annoyed. "The point is that I want to be justifiably upset that my boyfriend lied about being an actual prince. Instead I'm stuck thinking about how it sounds when he says he loves me. That bastard."

Isabelle howled with laughter at that. "Oh, stop moping. Go after your boyfriend and _finally_ tell him that you love him too. And then make him make it up to you for lying."

"Okay, okay. Go back to fucking Meliorn", muttered Jace dismissively.

"H... How-", sputtered Isabelle and Jace could practically _hear_ her blushing.

"Oh come on, I may have been distracted with my own boyfriend, but I know you've been regularly hooking up with Meliorn lately. Figures that if you get a weekend off, you'd sneak into the Seelie Realm. The better question is: What's my parabatai doing this weekend?"

"Shooting stuff. He went on a camping trip", sighed Isabelle. "We need to get him a boyfriend too."

"Put it on our to-do-list", chuckled Jace. "Thanks, for the talk. See you in two days."

Hanging up, Jace went to get changed. Magnus was definitely going to be _punished_. In the most cruel way possible. Jace hummed pleased has he got the skin-tight black leather pants out of his suitcase. The ones that made Magnus want to bend him over right away. He coupled them with the shoulder-free black top that always riled up to reveal a sliver of stomach, distracting Magnus. He was going to get something pretty to look at but oh he was not going to get _any_ sex today.

He knew where the others were right now, Ragnor had been gushing about it over breakfast. While the whole town was mainly warlocks, there was this one restaurant specifically only for warlocks 'and those who belonged', whatever that was supposed to mean.

"You. Can't come in here, Shadowhunter."

Jace frowned at the huge warlock who stopped him in front of the restaurant. "What."

"This restaurant is for warlocks only. A safe space to drop their glamours with no judgment from any non-warlock. Shadowhunters, in particular, are not welcome here", grunted the big guy. "You may be in Santa Salome with Magnus Bane, but you are not _with_ Magnus Bane."

"I am though", argued Jace. "I mean, not right now, since he's inside and I'm not. Look. I'm just running late. But I should be in there, _with_ Magnus."

"You are not with Magnus", repeated the warlock. "He is not yours."

He _is_ ", grunted Jace stubbornly and crossed his arms. "I mean, it's not like a one-sided weird thing. He's mine and I'm his. And I'd like to go in there to tell _him_ that. That I am _with_ him."

The warlock tilted his head in surprise and intrigue, magic glowing around his hand. "Very well."

Jace startled as the warlock's magic washed over him. It felt so different from Magnus'. Still, when it settled down, the echo of the magic was that of Magnus and the glow coming off Jace's skin was the unique blue of Magnus' magic. That was a feeling Jace knew, a feeling Jace loved.

"You do have his magic on you", hummed the warlock, sounding curious and surprised. "You _are_ his. What a... peculiar choice. But you may enter, Magnus Bane's."

"You know what, I'll take it. Not the worst thing I've been called", snorted Jace.

He walked past the guy and into the restaurant. It was... stunning. There was magic swirling everywhere, so much color and so many sparkles; Magnus was definitely feeling at home here. He was startled when he spotted Ragnor, Magnus and Catarina. Ragnor, he rarely bothered with a glamour so Jace had already seen the horns. However, he had never actually seen Catarina's blue skin and silver-white hair. She looked... stunning. And Magnus, no glamour, just those gorgeous golden eyes staring at Jace in utter surprise. Jace loved those eyes, loved how much they fit his boyfriend's mischievous cat-like personality, loved how much they made him feel like prey.

" _How_ did you get in here?", asked Ragnor skeptically.

"I told the bouncer I'm with you guys", shrugged Jace as he approached them.

"No, no. What did you say _exactly_?", asked Catarina, her eyes sharp.

"He got weirdly invested in how intimate my relationship with Magnus is? Asked me if I'm his and I mean, sure. Like, part of the reason we're here is because... Magnus... wants to show us off. As a couple. So I figured it'd be okay if I confirmed that?"

The looks on the three warlocks' face made Jace feel like he had made a mistake. "...Right. That much for being public and stuff... Maybe I should go again."

"No. No, sweetheart, come here"; sighed Magnus, grabbing Jace by the wrist. "I told you, I want to show you off. I meant that. I'm not ashamed of you, _my_ little Shadowhunter. But... you just... got married to me, essentially. Those who belong, that wasn't meant in a group-outing kind of way. It's about being _magically bonded_ together. You agreed to it, and... he must have felt enough of my magical residue on you to... perform the bond."

"Did you just say married?", asked Jace as he was being pulled onto Magnus' lap.

The High Warlock raised a hand and let magic dance around his fingers. Jace loved the feeling of Magnus' magic washing over him, he had felt it often enough – when Magnus healed him after Jace came stumbling in straight from a mission gone wrong. But something was different. Jace could feel the warmth, but not just on the outside, it was like every cell of his body was flooded with Magnus' magic, it pulsed in a way that made Jace _feel_ Magnus. Feel Magnus the way he had ever only felt Alec; in his mind, in his whole being, right next to his own soul.

"Wha...", started Jace, voice breaking. "What was that, Mag...?"

"Yes, I said married, but it's so much more. It's all of this. It's a bond, a very deep bond based on my magic. It seems there was enough of my magic clinging onto you, every part of you, to perform the spell even without me being present... shows just how much time we spent close, mh?"

"I... I... What does that bond _mean_?", grunted Jace, starting to panic.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Take a breath", whispered Magnus gently, kissing Jace's cheek. "It's nothing bad. My magic will react more instinctively to you. I'd even say you should now have access through all my wards and barriers; you will be recognized by my magic just like me. On the long run, with enough practice, you may even be able to perform minor magic yourself, siphoning my magic. It... It also means that..." Magnus paused at that, knowing what he was going to say next was going to upset Jace. "It means you share my lifespan now, since my magic is what gives me my long life and you are now tied to my magic, to my very life-force."

Jace's entire face fell at that and he stumbled off Magnus' lap, rushing out. Ragnor and Catarina exchanged a genuinely concerned look at that before they turned toward Magnus.

"He... definitely needs a moment now", sighed Magnus. "Oh, this trip is an absolute disaster."

"It... certainly isn't going the way you planned", agreed Catarina, patting his back.

/break\

"I'm... gonna... lose everyone I love. They'll grow old and I'll... just stay... young."

Magnus winced as he entered the bedroom to find Jace curled together on the armchair in the corner, eyes staring at the wall. There was a painting of Magnus with the charming Maria, a love he had shared over two centuries ago; their clothes were a dead give-away. She had been the one to gift him this villa. Then there were photos lining the wall, mostly of Catarina, Ragnor and Magnus throughout the decades and centuries. Exactly what Jace probably didn't need to be exposed to.

"I'm... I'm _so sorry_ , sweetheart...", started Magnus, faltering when Jace shook his head.

"No", interrupted Jace as he turned toward him. "Mag, it's... not your fault. It was a... deceptive spell that... that wasn't your fault, Magnus. I'm not _angry with you_. I'm just... sad..."

"Okay", whispered Magnus relieved, wrapping his arms around Jace. "I... I know that you'll need some time to get used to it. I did too. Every warlock and vampire does, when that realization kicks in. You... can believe me that it gets better and you will get used to it. And you have... me. And Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael – don't look so skeptical, you are no longer his dad's boytoy, you're... his stepfather now. You... will get through this, I'll be right there with you."

Despite everything, Jace had to laugh loudly at the absurdity of that statement. "Oh by the Angel... I... I'm married to a warlock and I'm a vampire's stepfather? I..."

Magnus smiled softly and kissed Jace's temple as the two of them went to lay on the bed together. "I'm still sorry though. This is... most definitely not how I ever pictured my wedding to be."

"...We're really married huh", muttered Jace, resting his forehead against Magnus' shoulder. "Alec will be _so mad_ that he wasn't my best man. And Izzy will be _so mad_ that she didn't get to plan it."

"One day, we can... make up for it. With a proper wedding, once we're... ready. For now, no one but the four of us has to even know about this. You have every right to digest this on your own for now before telling _anyone_ else, my darling", assured Magnus softly.

"Believe me, it's not how _I_ imagined our wedding either", snorted Jace, rolling his eyes.

"...You imagined our wedding?" The look on Magnus' face was one of genuine surprise.

Jace's cheeks heated out, eyes widening before he ducked his head. "I... I mean... I never thought that was a _realistic_ thing, but yeah... I... may have... thought... about it..."

"Sweetie, no need to be flustered. Tell me more", pried Magnus eagerly, nudging Jace's face.

"I mean, of course did I think about it", muttered Jace, decidedly looking past Magnus. "Nephilim only love _once_ in their life, truly love. Of course I'd picture... marrying my one."

"Ah. So on a more vague, general, _your_ wedding kind of level", nodded Magnus in understanding.

"No. _You_ ", grunted Jace, finally turning to look at Magnus. "I... I love you. I've... noticed about... three months ago or so. Been thinking about... you know... that fantastic, unobtainable fantasy of... getting married to you in some big, fancy wedding, in an alternate reality where everyone would be a hundred percent behind us and _happy for me_ , instead of holding ancient prejudices against us."

"You... love me. But you never said anything. I was the first one to say it! _Today_."

"How _could I_?", grunted Jace defensively. "Like I just said, three months ago. The two of us weren't even calling it a relationship back then and saying 'I love you' _kind of_ ruins a no-strings-attached series of hook-ups, don't you think...?"

"That's... fair. But we have been dating for two months now", argued Magnus, kissing Jace's cheek.

"We... We have... but I...", started Jace hesitatingly.

"You were still unsure where I stood", continued Magnus, cupping Jace's cheek. "You... still thought that I was just looking at us as a fling. Well. We're married now, I do hope you'll start to realize just how invested I am in this relationship. I _love_ you too, Jace. I do."

"O... Okay", whispered Jace, snuggling up to Magnus. "It was also the whole... only loving once thing. I figured, you know, I'd put a lot of pressure on our relationship telling you that... you're my one. And yes, I _was_ afraid that it'd chase you away."

"Well. Nothing is _ever_ going to chase me away now", assured Magnus, smiling a little.

/break\

"That's Bane's little hook-up, isn't he? Shouldn't we spare him? Angering the High Warlock could actually... be a really bad idea, you know? Guy's pretty powerful."

"Guy's also an immortal warlock and this is just some random Shadowhunter. He'll get over it, find a new one to play with in a couple years. You're too _new_ , you don't get the whole immortality."

Jace groaned and blinked a couple of times. Him, Alec and Isabelle had been on a mission together. Rogue vampire nest downtown. Then, everything had gone black. He was tied down. Or up. Blinking again, the world around him came into focus. He turned enough to look left and right, seeing that he was sitting on a chair, tied to it. Three chairs stood with their backs to each other, facing away. Alec and Isabelle were tied to the other two chairs.

"Fuck...", groaned Jace and tilted his head back.

"Jace? You alright? You were out longer than us", whispered Alec at him.

"Yeah. My head's just... throbbing", muttered Jace and closed his eyes.

"What are we going to do, boys? Right now they're still too busy arguing about the pros and cons of killing Jace but once they're settled on this, we're in deep trouble", hissed Isabelle tensely.

Jace gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. It had been two weeks now since he had accidentally gotten married to Magnus and while he was trying to hone his... magic-abilities and channel the bond, he was not really good at it yet. Still, they were alone, there was no telling when the Institute would get suspicious and send backup. Alec and Izzy kept fretting.

"Will you _shut up_ , I'm trying to call for help", snapped Jace impatiently.

"...What", asked Alec dryly. "Did they really hit you on the head _this_ hard...?"

"Look. This is not the time, or place, I wanted to tell you, but me and Magnus kind of... bonded. I have a link with him now. If I concentrate hard enough, I may be able to send him a kind of message, like... letting you know what I feel", offered Jace reluctantly. "But _shush_ it now."

Alec and Isabelle did shut up at that while Jace tried to concentrate on his husband . And while still weird, he absolutely loved thinking of Mag as that. He wasn't sure if he actually reached Magnus through their bond when the vampires returned to the room and headed straight for him.

"Bane's little sex-toy", started one of the vampires, grabbing Jace's chin roughly. "Tell us what we should do with you. Will we kill you, specifically, to prove ourselves. Or will we let you escape because that wimp over there thinks it's too much of a risk to anger the High Warlock."

"I'm just saying it may come in handier to have him on our side", snarled the other vampire.

"He's still new to this, hasn't really grasped things yet. You, you're just some mortal fling. Bane will get over you. This is about the greater picture than that, you see, little boy-toy."

"The greater misconception here is that you think he's a boy-toy."

Jace startled at the voice. The next moment, something zoomed past them and the two vampires ended up in the grip of Raphael Santiago, holding each by the throat with one hand.

"You two. My clan-leader sends me. She doesn't appreciate people intruding on our territory. And I, _personally_ , do not appreciate people harming those who matter to Magnus Bane."

"H... He's just-", tried the first vampire to justify again.

"He's just the _husband_ of Magnus Bane", growled Raphael. "You're _lucky_ I got here first because I was already investigating you guys. You'll be _glad_ to receive whatever punishment the Clave has to give you, compared to Magnus Bane's wrath when he learns you tried to hurt _his husband_."

"His _what_?", echoed Alec, voice low in disbelief.

Jace cringed at that. "Raph! Come on. I hadn't _told_ them yet!"

"I told you, do not call me 'Raph'", snarled Raphael displeased. "Urgh. You got yourself hurt. I'm never going to hear the end of it if Magnus hears this."

Raphael glared at Jace while cutting the three Shadowhunters loose. "I'm sorry, I'll try not to get hurt next time I get kidnapped so it won't inconvenience you, Raph."

Alec was glaring at them while tying up the two vampires ."We _are_ going to talk about this."

Jace winced as both Alec and Izzy kept glaring at him while they hauled the vampires outside.

/break\

"Sweetheart! I came as quickly as I could! It took me some to figure out what... it meant, but you _did_ reach me through the bond. When I arrived, Raphael was the only one there."

Jace barely had time to blink as Magnus came through a portal into his room, squishing his cheeks and checking him for injuries. Wisely enough, he had already applied healing runes and was all better now. Magnus frowned concerned and started peppering Jace's face with kisses.

"You can't just get yourself abducted like that. What if you got seriously hurt?"

"...Mag. Babe. This is literally my job", groaned Jace, ducking out beneath Magnus. "Besides, Raphael told Izzy and Alec that we're _married_. I... hadn't told them yet..."

"...Oh dear", whispered Magnus and made a face. "Since I... told him, he must have assumed that you've told them. Well, now you won't have to, I suppose?"

"Ha, ha, ha", grunted Jace dryly. "I just... I still have to explain it to them."

"And you'll do just fine, my love", assured Magnus, his arms around Jace's waist.

"Okay! We sent them to the Clave to take care of, now it's your turn to do some explaining!"

Jace winced as his door was thrown open and Alec and Isabelle stormed in, both looking irritated, even more irritated when they spotted Magnus. Jace tried to hide in his husband's arms.

"So on our... weekend getaway, I accidentally partook in a ritual that kind of... tied our essence together. I'm bound to Magnus' magic. It's like... warlock-marriage just a bit more intense. And... a bit more... lasting. It exists to allow warlocks to avoid the heartbreak of losing a mortal lover to old-age. Downside, it... can never be broken. So... I'm... married and immortal now."

"I need a drink", grunted Alec and sat down very slowly.

"I... I wanted to tell you. I wanted to... but I didn't know how, I thought you'd be disappointed-"

"Jace", interrupted Alec seriously, grabbing his parabatai's hands. "I... would not be disappointed in you, especially not over something like that, that... wasn't your fault. I'm just..."

"Shocked", supplied Isabelle. "Very shocked. But like, there will be an official wedding where I get to wear a gorgeous dress, catch the roses and meet the love of _my_ life too?"

"Of course. In due time. An official wedding would out Jace too much to... your little Clave and your parents and Jace is not there yet", replied Magnus amused. "But I will heavily rely on you to help me plan it once it comes around. For now, this... stays in the family, mh?"

"Well, the family and the villains Raph tells it", grumbled Jace.

"I mean, yes", agreed Magnus, dropping his glamour to glare dangerously. "They should know not to touch you, because you're _mine_ and they'll regret it, mh."

Jace gulped and flushed. Urgh, he was so _weak_ to how strong Magnus was. How powerful. Smiling at his husband, Jace leaned in to kiss Magnus' cheek.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: BEFORE everyone gets depressed in my comment section; no, he would not lose Alec and Izzy in this canon divergent, because endgame ships would be Raphael/Isabelle, who now that they met earlier and will met very frequently WITHOUT any addiction plotline would get together, as well as Lorenzo/Underhill/Alec, because if Alec wasn't to meet Lorenzo with anger for his own boyfriend I think they would be very interesting and Underhill totally had a canon crush on Alec so that OT3 would happen. Basically, I'm Oprah and YOU GET IMMORTALITY AND YOU GET IMMORTALITY AND YOU! :D"


End file.
